I'm whit you an always
by ElsaStern
Summary: Elsa is got pregnant!By someone else who is whit someone else,(:D)Aelita getting anger cause her boyfriend and Elsa is getting together(Oh yeah this what i call Jelsa,i know Jelsa mean JackxElsa,but i use it to JeremyxElsa),Anna cannot shut her mouth,Yumi is pregnant whit William children and Anna is cannot control her felling's to Elsa(Im ElsaxAnna shipper).
1. Elsa gone

I'm whit you-Code Lyoko and Frozen

Chapter 1:I'm gone

_Discamler:This is written by Elsa's POV,and i own now nothing!Just the ElsaxJeremy children :)_

_Flashback:-Hy Anna,we can talk?asked me_

_-Of course,what's wrong?asked Anna_

_-I'm in love whit someone eho i cannot got,Ulrich,Ulrich me_

_-But he has got... Anna_

_-A girlfriend?WHAT!?asked me and running away_

_-Elsa,wait!I have to find that Anna_

End of flashback

**Anna's** **POV**:  
-Excause me for my bad mod but,who the hell are you?asked angry Yumi  
-I am Anna,and my sister is having feeling's to Ulrich,does ya' know who is him?asked me  
-HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!sayed Yumi  
-Whats wrong here?asked Ulrich  
-Oh,most you can be Ulrich,i'm Anna,and my sister is having feeling's into me  
-E-E-Elsa?asked Ulrich  
-Yeah,we going to find she,does ya' join?asked Yumi  
-Why not?asked Ulrich

**Elsa's POV:-**Who is want to bothering me?asked me  
-Finally in verus whit you Elsa!sayed Yumi  
-Yumi?What you want from me?asked me  
-To stop lovin' my Yumi  
-Who say to you that?asked me  
-Soo this is true?asked Ulrich  
-Of course,but i'm me  
-From who?Just not for Ulrich?asked Anna  
-Sadly, me  
-Really?From who?asked Aelita  
-I dont like to tell cause she is me  
-WHAT!?asked Yumi  
-What's the matter whit me?asked Aelita  
-Something you don't want to Ulrich  
-The worst what i think true?asked Aelita  
-What is that?asked Anna  
-Someone is pregnant from MY Aelita  
-This is happen'.sayed Anna_ANNA!Can you ever shut your moth?asked me  
-THIS NEVER COULD BE HAPPEND!yelling Aelita  
-You just have to look at Ulrich  
-Shut your mouth to the hell now.I want to Aelita  
-You don't want to fight whit me  
-But i want,you going to fight!sayed Aelita  
-Never,i'm pregnant,i'm not want to me  
-But dear,you are going to fight whit me!yelling Aelita

**After the fight  
**  
-This is you hope the baby is me  
-You have to know dear Elsa,who is pregnant whit MY boyfriend baby is going to die!sayed Aelita  
-But she is our Ulrich  
-I'm not care whit this Aelita  
-You could't care whit us friend?asked Anna  
-Shut up Anna,i'm talk whit Yumi  
Why are you fight whit she?asked Yumi  
-She is pregnatn from MY Aelita  
-I wasn't angry at Eliza,when she was pregnant by Yumi  
-You is you not Aelita  
-Hey,this happen',could be amazing?asked Yumi  
-What?asked Aelita suprised Yumi's kiss.  
-What was that for?asked Aelita  
-Cause you cant Yumi


	2. Elsa and Jeremy,Aelita and Yumi

I'm whit you-Code Lyoko and Frozen

Chapter 2:Yumi nad Aelita,Elsa nad Jeremy

-Elsa,please dont make me Aelita  
-About the truth?asked me  
-NO!THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!screaming Aelita  
-Ya' better calm down or i'm going to kick Anna  
YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH TO THE HELL?asked angry woice me  
-Sorry,but someone is waiting for you Anna  
-For me?asked me  
-I'm going to watch Aelita

**At down  
**  
-Jeremy,what you doing here?asked Aelita  
And i looked at down whit my shyness.I'm soo shy when...nothing.  
-Elsa?asked Jeremy  
me whit a shyness on my face  
-Soo,ya' going to tell him right?asked Aelita  
-Now?asked me  
-You liked to i tell him?asked Aelita  
-What?asked Jeremy  
-Aelita,stop!sayed me whit fear  
-She feeling fear so stop it!sayed Anna  
-Who's pregnant i not Aelita whit an evil smile and my fear is getting bigger.  
-Wait what?asked Jeremy  
-I HATE YOU AELITA!yelling me and my power is out.  
-Wow!This was big!sayed Anna  
-Anna,shut Aelita  
-I'm want to tell you,but Aelita is soo devil to cannot wait when i tell me  
-Wait,i'm think you said me i have to tell him?asked Aelita  
-I'm not say you this whit any word!sayed me  
-But that is true?asked Jeremy  
-What?asked Anna  
-Elsa is Jeremy  
's verry true,i'm me whit shy  
I move my face down and try to not crí.  
"Conceal don't feel don't let them know"  
But my face was up,suprised by a little kiss.  
-Aelita,please stay Anna  
-I'm go and find Aelita

**Aelita's POV**

_I don't care what pepole say!_  
_I'm always going to love you!_  
_I'm never had enogh of you!_  
_Can't hold it back anymore so i'm let this go away!_  
_Let it go,let it go,i'm love you soo much!_  
_Let it go,let it go i thinking you always!_  
_I don't care what they'r gong to say._  
_I'm alway whit you._  
_They cannot bothering me._  
**Aelita Schaeffer**

I wrote this one year old to Ymi,when i was likeshe.  
But i found something at my was a letter.

_You are soo amazing,i can't control it  
I was amazed at the first meet.  
The wind show me your face where i go.  
I cannot keep it,heaven when you here._  
_Don't let them in,don't let them see._  
_I'm going to love you always._  
_Conceal don't feel don't let them know._  
_Well now they feel._  
_Let me go,let me go._  
_I can't hold it back._  
_Let me go,let me go,my love is wait for me._  
_I'm hate it,_  
_When you not her,_  
_Let me enogh,i conceal my feeling's.  
_**You'r secret love**

I'm don't think it was Yumi,but i imagine that,she could write this to me.  
-I love you to Yumi,i feel the me whispering.  
I'm walking to Yumi.  
-Yumi wait!sayed me  
-What you want?asked Yumi  
-I'm got this,i'm feel the me  
-Re-Re-Really?asked Yumi  
-Why i kissed you now?asked me  
-You not kiss me right now!sayed Yumi and i give she a sweet kiss.

**Aelita Schaffer:I kissed a girl(version)**

_This was happend how i plan._  
_This was my plan._  
_I'm soo crazy by you._  
_It's not what i usal do._  
_But haven't i have to._  
_My head soo crazy when i whit you!_  
_I KISSED A GILR!_  
_AND I LIKE DID IT!_  
_To taste your cherry chopstick._  
_I KISSED A GIRL!_  
_AND I LIKE DID IT!_

**Yumi Ishiyama:I kissed a girl(versione)**

_This wan't how i plan._  
_Not my acent._  
_I'm crazy as for you._  
_This wasn't that mod in._  
_I want to do one time_  
_To try you to be my._  
_But you make the steps!_  
_I KISSED A GIRL!_  
_AND I LIKE DID TI!_  
_To taste your cherry chpstick_  
_I KISSED A GIRL!_  
_JUS TO TRY IT!_  
_BUT I LIKE TO DO!_

Elsa's POV:  
I'm suprised,cause i cannot knowledge how i feel to like this thing.  
Just came this but i don't mind!I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH!  
-Theres something i like to tell me  
-What?asked Jeremy  
-I lolve me whit shy and fear on my face  
-I love you Jeremy  
-Really?asked me whit suprised  
-Of Jeremey

Yumi's POV:  
Oh i mean how this fealing?I'm love soo much Aelita!I'm think i can't keep a secret?Yeah right no i am?  
We did i guess i'm wrong not yet at all?


	3. Flahback and someone return

I'm whit you an always-Frozen and Code Lyoko

Chapter 3:Flashback's and someone renturn's

_Discamler:Thank you the two rewiew and i make these whishes came true as i can do myself.  
I own my thing:ElsaxJeremy children(just :'(_ )

**Anna's** POV:  
_(Author's note:YAY!I decided to make one! LOL)  
_I'm walking,(im bored)and someone is at the door.  
-Do you know something about Elsa?asked  
-Um...yes,she is my sister,who are you?asked me  
-I'm Odd  
-i call she down,,sis came down!sayed me  
**Elsa's** POV:_  
_(S_LUT BITHCES,THAT WAS A SHORT POV,LOL,I'M BAD ASS :D)_

-Who is here Anna?asking me  
-Someone who is really want to see ya'.sayed Anna  
-Odd?What are you doing here?Please go me  
-Why Elsa?asked odd  
-Just,this isn't me  
-You whit someone?asked Odd  
-Oh you don't know?She is whit Anna  
-ANNA SHUT UP!sayed me like yelled  
-What?asked Odd  
-Sorry,taht is was my me  
-You are really bad-ass girl,as a long Odd  
-What tipe of long time?asked Anna  
-Just years me  
**_Flashback(2 year back jump :D_**_ )  
_-this isn't really me whit scared woice  
-Do not worry Elsa,just a little magic Odd  
-I'm really don't like to do,i'm not want to hit you,like my me  
-Please Elsa,i'm waiting to this soo much Odd  
-I'm don't like to hurt me  
-Okay,just a Odd  
-Well, me

-This isn't hurted Odd  
-I hope that never hurt you,i keep you safe cause i hurt my sister,i wont like to hurt you me  
-Elsa,it's okay if you hurt me i know who hurt me,my Odd  
-Oh my gosh!Do you feel the same?asked me whit happily  
-Of Odd

_**Flashback**__ end_

-I'M know you getting Odd  
-Stay away from me!sayed me  
-No Elsa!i'm never going to leave you,i'm feel the Odd  
-No,this can't be,i'm whit me  
-Elsa!sayed Odd  
-I said go away!sayed me and my power is out.  
-What's going down there?asked Ulrich  
-Ulrich?What are you doing here?asked Odd  
-I can ask the Ulrich  
-Oh there will be Anna  
-Can you ever shut up?asked me  
-NO I CAN'T JUST IT CAN' Anna  
-OKAY YOU me

**_Author's note:I'm sorry i gone a long way!But you had my Laura oneshot,i thinking to make a series,but it's creppy sick series, if you like it and you want my creepy sick series_**_ :)_


	4. Claire Della Robbia the evil

**Claire POV**

I'm runing in the streets,to find my brother.  
-Finally i'm me and holding my breath  
-Someone is at the someone  
-Claire?How you here?asked Odd  
-Finally i found you!said me and smile  
-Who is it?asked Elsa  
-Hy me  
-I'm now Elsa  
-This wasn't how i me  
-What was you plan?asked Odd  
-Nothing,just Elsa wait me!said me

_Claire plan:I'm going to do what i plan as i knew,Elsa always like my brother,now she isn't gonna love him soo much,now i planed this out,I'm going to do this!  
_-What you want?asked Elsa  
-I'm want a me  
-WHAT?asked Elsa and i kissed her lips.

_Elsa kiss,makes me fly!_  
_Claire im do this?For fun?_

-Hy guys,woah!said Yumi  
-I'm whit someone,i havent have to done that!said Elsa  
-Who are you whit?asked me  
-Somone,just go away!said Elsa  
-NO!You said that,cause you whit someone?asked me  
-What's going in there?Claire?Why are you here?asked Jeremy  
-What?asked me and started to cry  
-THIS CAN'T HAPPEND WHIT ME!yelled me and runing away!

**Elsa** **POV:**-What Claire is do whit you?asked Jeremy  
-Oh,nothing,just...she kissed me  
-What?Why she does that?asked Jeremy  
-Why i have to know?asked me  
-Cause she is friend whit you not?asked jeremy  
-I'M not think she of me

**Claire** POV:_Why she does me whit that!?_  
I'mruning in the dark,storm,raining time.  
I'm hold my hands,to be no scared,but i scared,my hands are frozen.  
What?I getting stop the rain,i'm look at the sky.  
I'M STOP THE RAIN!I'm started to sing.  
_I'm cannot be stop!_  
_I'm stop the rain!_  
_So you want to play whit magic?_  
_You better no try,_  
_I'm GETTING BE THA STAR!_  
_YOUR ENEMY!  
I'm starting to run  
This time you not run!  
I'm stop you breath!  
I'M GOING TO BE YOUR ENEMY!_  
And im runing back to Elsa.  
-Elsa,i have power!said me  
-What type?asked Elsa  
-I stoped the rain,whit dark me  
-Dark?That is Elsa  
-No mind of me!IM GOING TO CONTROL IT!said me  
-You cannot learn it!said Elsa  
-STOP TO TEACH ME BITCH!said me and my power locked she out of the room.  
-That is bad,my fear is my enemy will me and layed down to the ground.  
_I'm comming,like a dark storm  
Cause i'm bad like the storm_  
_My magic is the dark_  
_I love it_  
_I control it_  
_Use everytime_  
_Just beilive me_  
_I beilive to myself_  
_To control you need too_  
_PLAY WHIT ME_  
_PLAY WHIT THE DARK_  
_PLAY WHIT THE MAGIC!  
_I'm singing that to the myself.  
My hand is getting shine dark  
Myself changed  
My hair turned to balck,my dress was black.  
I'M TURNED INTO DARK!  
_PLAY WHIT THIS HARD MAGIC  
LEARN FOR ME!_  
_THIS WILL BE HIRT YOU!_  
_I PLAY WHIT MAGIC_  
_I WILL CONTROL YOU_  
_IM PLAY WHIT FEARS_  
_IM PLAY WHIT STORMS!_


	5. Cymbeline the pixie

Chapter 5:Cymbeline the pixie

**Cymbeline** **POV**  
(_She is from the Bratz-Fashion pixiez)  
_I'm not see anyone,just Claire.  
-Hy me  
-Cymbeline?asked Claire  
-I think that you are go Claire  
-Ya know i love him soo i never me  
-Acuatlly who?asked Claire  
me

**Elsa POV**:I'm scared beacause i feel dark magic,but someone arrives,it was a pixie.  
-Hy Cymbeline  
-Cymbeline?asked Odd  
-Hy,i'm still there,changed a Cymbeline  
(_Cymbeline is changed,in my option she is,how i say,looks like me,but her hair is soo cool)_

-You look Odd  
-Why this is important?asked me  
-Elsa,please shut Cymbeline  
-You looks like a me  
-And you?asked Cymbeline  
-SHUT UP!said me  
-SHUT THE HELL UP GIRLS!said Odd  
-Whats going on there?asked Ulrich  
-Well hi to you Cymbeline  
-Cymbeline,shut the hell Ulrich  
-Who is talk look the hater who is hate my Cymbeline  
-Why you even here?asked Ulrich  
Not of your Cymbeline

Night  
**Cymbeline POV:  
**-Cymbeline?Is that you?asked Jeremy  
-Of course,just changed a little bit,but i came me  
-Cymbeline,you hair is Jeremy and i blushed(_DUMB AND BOOMB BITCHES!Yes this going to be a little bit CymbelinexJeremy crossever too :D )  
I cannot control myself soo i kissed him.  
_-Not the hell goes a Aelita  
**  
BOOMB!I hope all of ya like it!SOO THIS IS INTO A NEW CROSSEVER:Frozen,Code Lyoko and Bratz!**


	6. Cymbeline,the truth of the day

**Chapter 6:Cymbeline,the truth of the day**

Cymbeline's POV:I was looking out of my mind.I cannot forgot my love.I love Odd,that is the all what mean!  
It's time to fly!I was jumping out of the window and my greean sparkly wings are out.  
-It'S soo great to fly!said me  
-Who is flying?asked Elsa  
-I'm still fly!said me  
-Shut your mounth the Elsa  
-You cannot fly that is all!laughed me  
-Who is flying?asked Odd  
-I'm flying,do ya' want too?asked me  
-What?Are you a pixie?asked Odd  
-Of course i am!said me whit a smile  
-I always want to Odd  
-Hold my hand and fly whit me  
-Do not even dream!said Elsa  
-You are not judge my things Elsa!said Odd  
-Not even your worst dreams!said Elsa and Odd hold my in a heart attack.  
-Do you even not remember me?asked me  
-How not?You are Odd and i smiled

**Morning**

**Elsa's POV:**DO I'M LOVE HIM?ACUATTLY YET YES?  
I was looking out of the window,huh they not flying moreI smiled but in fear.  
-I'm soo scared about me and walk down  
-Hy Elsa,did ya' see my brother?asked Claire  
-No,sorry.I want to help me  
-However Claire  
-But,i se him yesterday me  
-Whit Cymbeline,i know,she's a pixie,however,i'm like to destroy the evil pixie kingdom whit the dark of Claire  
-No way!You are magiced by someone who are die by years passed?asked me  
-Never!I'm never will be Xana's Claire  
-I'm not beilieve to you!said me  
-However i find my brother at once!said Claire and raned away.

**After a while**

Cymbeline's POV:-You know about yesterday night yet?asked me  
-Um,íeah,i think that it's was my best Odd and i smiled  
-I never forget me  
-Cymbeline,i love Odd  
-I love you too me and i kissed him.  
Last night it was fun!

_Flashback_

Last night:-Did you liked the fly?asked me  
_-Of can replay this Odd_  
_-Usally,and an me whit a smile and he kissed me._  
_I kissed him back and i move myself to the dangerus thing,we had it._

Back to the world

-i'm never gonna forget Odd  
-Lets's go me  
-where are you last night?I was totally crazy about you!I'm afraid!yelling Elsa  
-Shit to the fear Elsa,we just fly!said me  
-Not even "just" Odd  
-Shut me  
-What?What you two do?asked Elsa  
-You are not my mother to get everything knowledge!said me  
-Not even!If she really does to knowledge got!said Odd  
_Yeah!We are me whit a smile  
-What?asked Elsa  
-Haha!You are me  
-This isn't good for ya' Odd  
-I'm NOT CARE WHIT ME  
Odd whit a smile

_Elsa's feeling's:I'm mad,i'M going to join to is the best right now!C'mon Elsa!Get out Odd of my head!_

**Authors note:Yup,i have only 2 rwiews,why you guys not even rewiew!This day came,i officallly write!There is the weekend i write you soo many parts,shall i end the story :'( and i not thinking of season 2 :(,but,what if i start to brain about it? :D  
However,i'm going to end in this weekend this series,and i started to make season 2!  
I'M whit you an always:Season 2:Why i'm always fall?  
This is a story of khm,Ulrich's eye,NOT season 1,the season 2 will be in two or three pov's:Elsa,Cymbeline and Ulrich :)  
Storyline:Ulrich was try to clear his feelings about Odd(Yupp!I'M Oddrich fan)but there is comming to a new charachter:Laura!Get back to the tomb's!She try to make her lover khm,someone :D Elsa new boydfriedn acuattly :)  
(I am an LauraxJeremy shipper but ElsaxJeremy too so i'm confused :D )Any time Laura get's pregnant,and Ulrich dear is knew.**


	7. Bring me to life(season end)

Chapter 7:Bring me to the life

_Authors note:I have only Tusday the computer,but today two chapters!BAG AND EM_ GO!

**Elsa's POV:**I was standig,just feeling the bad.  
-Hy Els,whats wrong whit ya'?asked Claire  
-I want to be dark!said me  
-Woaw,c'mon i think you love Claire  
-Oh yeah!But he is whit me  
-Cy-Cymbeline?asked Claire  
_Claire thinking's:I will tonight destroy whit Els the pixie kingdom!_

**Tonight,the big fight!**

-Are ya' ready?asked Claire  
-An anyways, me and jumped off the chair whit an angry smile.

**At the pixie kingdom**

-NO WAY!There is Cymbeline whit Cliare  
-There is no what to me  
-Elsa wait!said Clair  
-What?asked me  
-I hate to see my brother Claire  
-Oh you fuck shit,i never killed me

-There is no any escapes pixiez!said Claire  
-Oh no way!The pixie killers,wait,Elsa and my sister?asked Odd  
-Sory to see me in this way... Claire  
-Sister...i hate to looking at you this Odd  
-There is no any ways to escapes fairy's!Ice sugar!said me and out power and blocked the fairy's to hand's in my hand's in strong!  
-BOOM!said me and all of the fairys wings are gone,those wings no meant to be pixie anymore.  
The kingdom shortly boomed down and i still use all of my power and make


End file.
